The beauty pagent scam
by Neocane
Summary: the ed's have a beauty pagent but their girlfriend won't join in but will they get their girlfriends back read and find outPLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ R&R I MEAN IT !
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is short

Chapter 1

Beauty begins

One sunny day Ed, Edd,(A.KA double d), and Eddy were think of a scam as usual to get new kind of Jawbreaker. "So why don't we have a beauty pageant?" said Edd "Sure I bet we can get hot chicks in it too" said Eddy "Yea maybe our girls would want to join" said Ed "Okay but let's get our girls in it first" said Edd " Okay break! And the Ed's went to find hot chicks for their scam

To Kevin, Sara and Nazz

"Hey do you want to mess up Eddy's scam later" said Kevin.

Okay Sara and I will help you later


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it but people pleazzzzz R&R

Chapter 2.

I messed up big time

"Hey Star can I talk to you about something" asked Double D?

"Sure," responded Starfire.

"

Do you want to be in a beauty pageant asked Double D?

"What's the scam this time"? Said Star

"Okay we dress up cute girls and boys vote who wins the pageant," responded Double D

"Oh so I'm a kind of boy magnet you know what your dumped'" said Star.

'So good day Edward!" Said Star.

"But Star, "said Edd

"I said good day Edward!" said Star

Now to Eddy

"Hey Raven want to……." Said Eddy but interrupted by Raven.

"Two things number 1 no and number 2 Star just called that double d told her to be a boy magnet so were breaking up" said Raven flying away.

Now to Ed

"Hey nazz….." asked Ed but interrupted.

"No and were breaking up so bye," and nazz walked away


	3. Chapter 3 plan the sabotage

Sorry I was so busy you cannot believe

_Double D: thanks to the people who reviewed_

_Eddy: Yeah thanks. Now would you like to buy moon rocks?_

_Double D: Eddy no scams_

_Eddy: Oh, I'll show you no scams take this_

_Ed: umm we have to go o a meeting so bye_

_NOW HERE YOU GO _

Chapter 3. Plan the sabotage

"Great going Double d you made our girls dump us," said Eddy with anger

"You made me break up with Nazz," said Ed crying .

"Wait just a darn minute all I said is that boys look at cute girls," explained Double d

"Hello paging Double d, come in Double d, you can never. And if you're a guy listen, NEVER SAY THAT TO GIRLS NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIENDS," said Eddy

"Well will just have to get back to the pageant we'll deal with the girls later," responded Double D

Now to Shovel chin (a.k.a Kevin),Sara and Nazz

"So Kevin what's the plan?" asked Nazz

"Okay Sara you'll be the clothes designer make sure to design ugly clothes, Nazz you'll be one of the contestants make sure to win and put quarters in your pockets, I'll be watching the show and telling you what to do from these walkie talkies I am about to give you," responded Kevin

And they left


	4. Chapter 4

Oh and don't forget to R&R

Chapter 4. getting ready for the pageant

"So Eddy who's doing what in the pageant?" asked Double D

The girls in the pageant are Nazz , Kuki , Kya , Blackfire , and Ruby , the clothes maker is a girl a don't like UGLY Sara ( Sara comes and punches Eddy) the boys watching the pageant are Shovel chin (Kevin comes and runs over Eddy on his bike), Jonny 2x4, Beastboy , and Cyborg

"Well let's hop to it," said Double D

**KUKI IS FROM CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**KYA IS FROM A VIDEO GAME CALLED KYA'S DARK LINEAGE**

**AND RUBY I MADE UP**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The day of the pageant

It was the day of the pageant and Kevin, Nazz, and Sara were ready for the mission the girls were ready for starlight and Eddy was ready for cash.

The pageant begins

"Are ya ready for the girls" asked Eddy

The first contest was the outfit contest Nazz won and took a quarter.

The second contest was the talent contest Kya won and Nazz took a quarter.

We will be right back after these messages…………………..

Then Nazz, Sara, and Kevin left. "Well we are back and the winner is Kya she wins the mystery man Robin," said Eddy

The sabotage mission failed because the quarters were fake.

The cash was spent on gifts for their girls and he leftover quarters got the Ed's the new jawbreakers

THE END


End file.
